Problem: A green pair of boots costs $$7$, which is $7$ times as much as a silver scarf costs. How much does the silver scarf cost?
Solution: The cost of the green pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the silver scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$7 \div 7$ $$7 \div 7 = $1$ A silver scarf costs $$1$.